Songs by Chart Constant
This page lists all songs in order of their chart constant, then by alphabetical order. For uses of chart constants, see Potential. The methods used to determine chart constants are located at the Japanese Wiki. A translation of these methods is available after the song lists. Past Present Future Inferring Chart Constants There are two primary methods currently in use for inferring chart constants. Fresh History (choka method) This method relies on the fact that for a score of 9,500,000, Chart Potential = Chart Constant. # Create a new account. # Play the same chart 3 times in a row and try to score as close to 9,500,000 on each of them. # Check value of Potential, and multiply by 10 to obtain Chart Constant. Explanation: The formula for potential is as follows: \text{Potential}=\dfrac{P_R+P_B}{40} where: P_R is the sum of Chart Potentials in the 10 best out of the 30 recent entries, P_B is the sum of Chart Potentials in the 30 all-time best entries. Since there are only 3 songs in recent entries and 1 in best entries, the Potential becomes: \text{Potential}=\dfrac{4\times\text{Chart Potential}}{40}=\dfrac{\text{Chart Constant}}{10} In other words, scoring 9,500,000 on a chart 3 times results in a Potential that, when multiplied by 10, yields the Chart Constant. Alternate Method: This method should ideally be performed on a new account, where both the recent entries and best entries are empty, so that an accurate value is obtained. However, if an older account is used: # Ensure that the song is easy enough so that the Chart Potential would not end up in the best entries. # Multiply Potential by 30, which would give P_B . # Empty out the 30 recent entries by playing 30 short songs in a row and not doing anything. # Play the chart and observe change in Potential to obtain approximate value of Chart Constant. Example: Chart Dandelion FTR Recent Entries (can have multiples of same chart) Trial 1: 9,501,391 Trial 2: 9,501,390 Trial 3: 9,501,385 Best Entries (cannot have multiples of same chart) Trial 1: 9,501,391 Potential Trial 1: 0.43 (+0.43) Trial 2: 0.64 (+0.21) Trial 3: 0.86 (+0.22) Therefore, Dandelion FTR has a chart constant of 8.6. Note: dropdead's Past chart has a very low note count of 44, so it is impossible to score close to 9,500,000. World Mode Steps (robert method) This method relies on the formula for steps gained in World Mode, as well as the formula for Chart Potential for scores below 9,800,000 (grade AA and below). # Play the chart on World Mode. # Score below 9,800,000. # Check score and steps gained. # Calculate Chart Constant with the formula: \text{Chart Constant}=\Bigl(\dfrac{\text{Base Steps}-2.5}{2.45}\Bigr)^2-\dfrac{\text{Score}-9,500,000}{300,000} Base steps are the steps gained without factoring in the selected Partner's STEP stat. The formulae for scores in grade EX are currently unknown. Numerical Errors: The displayed values for base steps, Partner STEP stat and steps gained are only accurate to one decimal place, so a Chart Constant of the same precision cannot be obtained from this formula alone. For this reason, the error margin needs to be considered. Obtaining the exact STEP stat of a Partner is possible, but requires network interception. An error margin for the base steps can be obtained from the rounded base steps, steps gained and STEP stat, all which can be read in-game. Selecting a Partner with high STEP stat helps to reduce this error margin, which reduces the Chart Constant's error margin as well. \text{Base Steps (Lower)} = \max\Bigl\{\dfrac{\text{Steps Gained}}{\text{STEP Stat}}\times50,\bigl\lfloor\text{Base Steps}\bigr\rfloor_{0.1}\Bigr\} \text{Base Steps (Upper)} = \min\Bigl\{\dfrac{\text{Steps Gained}+0.1}{\text{STEP Stat}}\times50,\bigl\lceil\text{Base Steps}\bigr\rceil_{0.1}\Bigr\} Since the introduction of Legacy chapters in 1.7, multiplying the gained Steps via Play+ reduces the error margin regardless of the selected Partner, as long as the steps gained is more than twice the base steps. Calculation Spreadsheet: Darkslime has translated robert's original spreadsheet here . A copy of it can be saved to your own Google Drive for personal use. Simply fill in the blanks in the 'Input' section and it will attempt to derive the Chart Constant at the 'Output'. For Play+, step multipliers can be factored into your Partner's STEP stat. Again, your score needs to be below 9,800,000. Example: Chart carmine:scythe FTR Score: 9,562,787 (AA) STEP: 10.1 STEP with Partner Effect: 20.7 Minimum: max(20.7/2.04, 10.1) = 10.147 Maximum: min((20.7+0.1)/2.04, 10.1+0.1) = 10.196 Chart constant derived from minimum: 9.524490036 Chart constant derived from maximum: 9.649682062 One decimal point rounded: 9.6 Therefore, carmine:scythe FTR has a chart constant of 9.6. Category:Song Lists